A Magical Christmas
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy's parents have another business trip to go to and Timmy invites Phillip to join him for the holidays. Phillip decides to wish that Timmy's parents would spend the holiday with him. Could that lead to trouble? Will this be a wish worth making? Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Magical Christmas**

December 13, 2007

3:55 p.m.

**Timmy's POV**

It was the start of the Christmas season and twelve days until Christmas. I was at home, getting the Christmas stuff out of the attic. My fairy family appeared.

Wanda asked, "Timmy, are you ready for Christmas?"

I smiled at her and answered, "I'm always ready for Christmas."

My parents walked in and my fairies disguised themselves as my pet goldfish.

Dad told me, "Oh, Tommy. We've got some bad news."

I rolled my eyes at him but I listened anyways. I had a feeling where this was going.

My mom added, "We've got a business trip to go to and we're afraid that we can't spend the holiday with you."

My heart sank. I knew that was coming. A.J. and Chester stopped by at that moment.

I said to my parents, "Look, you enjoy your _'business trip'_ and I'll see you after the holiday."

I grabbed my coat, my fairies; headed out to Chester and A.J. and we headed over to the church to be a part of the Christmas choir. Just then, I saw Phillip out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him and boy did he seem out of it.

I told A.J. and Chester, "Why don't you guys go ahead? It looks like Phillip needs someone to talk to."

It was just recently that Phillip and I had met and became friends. He became friends with A.J. and Chester rather quickly but the two of them didn't seem comfortable around him yet.

A.J. smiled and responded, "Of course, we understand."

Chester added, "See you at the church."

They walked off and I went over to Phillip.

I asked, "Phillip, are you okay?"

Phillip shook his head and answered, "Well, it's just…."

His voice trailed off as he saw a family picking out a Christmas tree. _'No, it couldn't be. It can't be his first Christmas.'_ I thought. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were disguised as my watch now.

Wanda asked, "Is this your first Christmas, Phillip?"

Phillip turned to Wanda and answered, "No, Wanda. But, it is my first Christmas in the real world and I don't want to go home."

I smiled at my friend and offered, "Why don't you spend the Christmas with me? It will be great!"

Phillip smiled back at me and answered, "That would be great, Timmy but are you sure that it will be okay with your folks?"

My heart sank again at that. Out of all the holidays to go out of town, they picked Christmas!

I faked a smile and responded, "Relax, Phillip. I'll talk to them after choir, okay?"

I hoped that he would buy my answer but my fairies knew the truth and said nothing. Phillip didn't answer, he just nodded back. I took the lead and took him to the church. He sat down in the pew near the front and gave him Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

I whispered, "Can you watch Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof for me?"

Phillip nodded and I went over to the choir. As I was singing to get my mind off of my parents, Phillip went off some where's.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Phillip's POV**

I decided to look around the church and found an empty piano room. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared as I closed the door.

I turned to them and said, "I'm pretty good on the piano." I asked, "Would you like to hear?"

Cosmo looked interested and responded, "Ooh, we would love to hear you tickle the ivories!"

Cosmo giggled and he poofed up an organ.

Poof floated over to him and asked, "Uh, dad what are you doing?"

Cosmo smiled and responded, "Tickling the ivories!"

He literally started to tickle the keys on the organ. Wanda ignored him and turned to me.

She said, "Actually, Phillip. There is something you ought to know."

I looked at her curiously and asked, "What is it, Wanda?"

Wanda sighed and answered, "Well, Timmy's parents have to go away on _'business'_ and it is Christmas! It's just wrong!"

I nodded. Even though I didn't know Timmy very long, he did deserve the best considering what he had been through. I just wish…. Wait. I looked up at my fairy friends as an idea was forming in my head. I smiled. Yes, this was perfect!

I turned to Wanda, "Wanda, can you poof up Timmy's parents?"

Wanda responded, "Phillip, as much I want to…."

I decided to intervene and shot back, "Look, do you want Timmy to have a great Christmas with his parents or not?"

Wanda shot me a look and Cosmo, being the idiot that he is, said, "Oh, let him make the wish! Phillip is a magical being after all and he's responsible…unlike Timmy."

I smiled and said, "His idiocy is helpful. Guys, I wish Timmy's parents would spend the holiday with him and not ignore him!"

With a wave of their wands, my wish was granted but nothing happened.

I asked, "Did it work?"

Wanda answered, "We'll soon find out."

I nodded and added, "Oh and one more thing. You can't tell him that I wished for it. If he does, he'll hate me and his parents more. Okay?"

Wanda seemed skeptical but answered, "Oh, alright Phillip. We won't tell Timmy."

Cosmo floated over to me and said, "Phillip, you are genius!"

Poof joked, "And by dad's standards you might be the smartest person he's ever known…besides everyone else."

I giggled and decided to go over to the piano. I started to play. Just then; Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof disguised themselves as my watch as I heard the door open.

I heard a voice asking, "Phillip, what are you doing in here?"

I turned around and saw Timmy in the doorway.

I gave him back his fairies and answered, "Just seeing if I can remember how to play the piano."

Timmy bought my answer and said, "Well, we've got to get going. I've got to decorate the house for Christmas."

With that, we left for his house. Timmy perked up at seeing his parents in the driveway.

Timmy mumbled, "What the heck? I thought they left…"

I giggled under my breath as Timmy went into the house. Boy was Timmy going to love this. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Timmy's POV**

I was looking around for my parents. This was super weird. They were going on their _'business trip'_ weren't they?

I entered the kitchen and my parents yelled in unison, "Surprise!"

I stepped back startled.

My dad responded, "Ooh, we're sorry that we scared you Timmy but at the last minute our business trip was cancelled."

My mom added, "And now we can spend the holiday together just the three of us."

I pointed to Phillip and corrected her, "Actually, four. You see when I thought you guys weren't going to spend the holiday with me; I asked Phillip if he would spend the holiday with me. That is….if you guys don't mind."

My dad smiled and responded, "Not at all, Timmy! Phillip is always welcomed here!"

Phillip smiled and I shouted, "Awesome! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

My mom added, "Come on, you two. Let's go Christmas tree shopping."

I grabbed Phillip's hand when I saw he was little taken back and reassured him, "Don't worry, Phillip. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

I could've sworn I heard Phillip whispering to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, "I'm pretty sure something can and will go wrong."

We got to the woods where we met up with A.J., A.J.'s parents, Chester, and Chester's dad.

Chester came over to me and asked, "Timmy, I thought your parents had _'businesses'_?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my parents showing Phillip one of the Christmas trees.

I answered, "Me too but it got cancelled at the last second."

A.J. perked up at this and responded, "You don't think that it is a little strange?"

I shrugged at A.J. and pointed out, "It beats being alone on Christmas."

My thoughts then went to my Uncle Emmet, who was living in Hill Valley. He had been alone a lot of times on Christmas until he met Marty and Annie. I just hoped that I wouldn't turn out the same way. I was glad that my parents' business trip was cancelled, even if it was last minute. I was happy and I wished that it didn't have to end. I was about to make that wish when I saw Phillip out of the corner of my eye. Phillip was in awe about the Christmas tree he was by since it was perfect. It was covered in snow but it was the perfect size for the house.

Dad asked, "Phillip, is this your first Christmas?"

Phillip shook his head and answered, "No, not really. I'm just used to having Christmas in a tropical climate. This is my first white Christmas."

My mom smiled at him and responded, "Well, then this is a special occasion. I just wish that your parents can join us."

I smiled and I whispered, "You've read my mind."

Cosmo whispered back, "What mind?"

A.J. turned to me and asked, "What did you have in mind, Timmy?"

Chester smiled and answered, "I think I know."

I smiled back at him and whispered to my fairy family, "I wish Phillip's parents could join us for Christmas!"

Wanda responded, "Are you sure, Timmy? What if Nacey and Henry….?"

I intervened and asked, "Don't you want Phillip to have the best Christmas ever?"

Cosmo smiled and answered, "Wow, you can't argue with that logic."

With a wave of their wands, a poof happened and I saw Henry and Nacey nearby. A.J. and Chester both smiled. I giggled under my breath as Henry and Nacey came over to us. Boy Phillip was going to love this. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Phillip's POV**

I was admiring the tree covered with snow and it was the perfect size for Timmy's house. Just then...

Mr. Turner call me, "Phillip, your parents are here!"

Time around me stopped. _'There can't be anything wrong back home, could there?'_ I thought miserably. I spun around and saw both of my parents. I was about to ask what on earth they were doing here but Mrs. Turner beat me to the punch.

She asked, "Are you really Phillip's folks?"

Mom smiled and responded, "Sure are. I'm Nacey O'Connell."

Dad added, "And I'm her husband, Henry O'Connell. We understand that you had offered our boy to spend the holidays with you."

Timmy came over and asked, "And you don't mind, do you?"

I could've sworn Timmy was smiling at that question. What was going on? Then, as I saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as Timmy's watch, it dawned on me. He wished that my parents could spend the holiday with them. My attention went back to dad, who shook his head at Timmy.

He answered, "Not in the least. In fact, we were hoping if you won't mind if we joined you."

Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at each other and nodded.

Mr. Turner responded, "We would be delighted! By the way, I'm Terrance."

Mrs. Turner added, "And I'm Tamara."

Dad smiled at them and said, "It's a pleasure."

Mom added, "Yes, indeed. Too bad Anna couldn't join us."

Terrance added, "Yes, but at least she's spending the holidays with her folks."

Dad responded, "That's true."

Tamara said, "Let's help you pick out a Christmas tree!"

They all walked off and I asked to Timmy, "What just happened?"

Timmy giggled and answered, "Simple, Phillip. I just wished that your parents would spend the holiday with us!"

A.J. and Chester were both smiling too. But, I was a bit concerned about the island. After all, I didn't know what kind of trouble was going on there. Not in the least. I slipped out my phone and secretly texted my sister, Nina. As I waited for her reply, A.J.'s parents called him as did Chester's dad. They turned to us and said in unison, "See you in school tomorrow." With that, the two of them left. I turned to Timmy.

I asked, "Timmy, are you sure that nothing can go wrong?"

Timmy scoffed and answered, "Relax, Phillip. What could possibly go wrong? Mark Chang shows up, makes you for me, exposes my secret to A.J.'s folks, has your mom and dad come into the picture, and have the world almost destroyed by Dark Laser?"

I shrugged. As silly as that had sounded, Timmy did have a point. My phone went off and I read what Nina had texted me. It read, _'Relax, Phillip. It's quiet over here and it will stay quiet. You just enjoy the holiday and I'll see you soon, Nin.'_

I relaxed now and responded, "You got a point, buddy."

Timmy smiled and with that, the five of us had to rush to catch up with our folks. Maybe this first real world Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _


	5. Chapter 5

December 14, 2007

3:00 p.m.

**Timmy's POV**

Phillip, A.J., Chester, and I were headed over to the church when Phillip and I saw my parents and his parents talking. Phillip and I exchanged troubled looks.

I turned to our friends and told them, "Why don't you guys go on ahead?"

Phillip added, "Yeah, it looks like our parents' aren't getting along…."

A.J. and Chester looked at each other as we ran off and shrugged. I looked through the window and saw Nacey and mom exchanging a few words.

I turned to Phillip, sighed, and reported, "You better let me handle this."

Phillip nodded in agreement and I went into my house.

I turned to Nacey and asked, "Mrs. O'Connell is there something wrong?"

Nacey saw that we were alone and whispered, "You're parents are asking a lot of questions, Timmy. I think that they suspect something."

I giggled and Wanda spoke up, "But, Nance. You know as well as we do that Timmy's parents are total idiots. They would be lost at a genius convention….like Cosmo!"

Cosmo laughed and added, "But, that was a secret genius convention!"

Poof rolled his eyes and responded, "Uh, no it wasn't."

Cosmo just eyed his son and said, "R-right."

Nacey giggled and responded, "You're right, Timmy. They are idiots and morons. I also wanted to thank you again for wishing us here. But, I could swear I sense a double wish."

I couldn't help but wonder what she had that meant. My thoughts turned to my alien pal, Mark Chang. Mark went back home right after the Darkness battle to help with the cleanup and he had come back on my fifteenth birthday. Mark had never met Phillip and he only knew that I had changed my look on my fifteenth birthday. He had no idea about Phillip or how much we looked alike. And unknown to either of me and Nacey, Mark's spaceship landed in front of my house.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I could not believe my misfortune. Mandie had broken out of prison and made an alliance with Dark Laser. I had to get to Earth to warn the world's greatest warrior and my best friend, Timmy Turner. I landed my space ship outside of Turner's house and got out. I saw Turner outside and I went over to him.

I yelled, "Timmy Turner!" I bowed to him, got up, and continued, "You must come back with me to Yugopotamia and help me! Mandie has escape prison and made an alliance with Dark Laser!"

Turner perked up and started to say, "But…"

I covered his mouth and cut him off, "Do not worry dude, I will pretend to be you and stay here and keep an eye on Vicky."

Turner snapped me out of my fog by saying, "Listen, Mark. I want to help but there is something you ought to know…"

I interrupted again and responded, pushing him into my spaceship and responded, "Do not worry, you can like totally handle any chocolate torture Mandie and Dark Laser can throw at you."

With that, he was in my spaceship and blasted him off for Yugopotamia. Before I could go and see my vocation Vicky, Turner came out of his house with his friend, Nacey O'Connell. I got confused real quick.

I asked, "Turner, what are you doing here? I just blasted you off for Yugopotamia!"

Nacey said, freaking out, "You did what?"

Turner turned to me and added, "That wasn't me! That was Phillip O'Connell, Nacey's son! He's an exact look alike of me!"

I looked up and responded, "Whoops."

Nacey turned to Turner and said, "We've got to go and safe Phillip!"

Turner turned to her and responded, "Calm down, Nance. We'll save Phillip. It's not like anything bad is going on Yugopotamia."

I rubbed the back of my brain with my tentacle and corrected, "Uh, actually…."

Turner turned to me and asked, "What's going on?"

I answered, "Mandie has escape prison and made an alliance with Dark Laser!"

Nacey slapped her forehead.

Cosmo said, "Awesome, it's really getting to be a regular day around here!"

Turner rolled his eyes and responded, "That's what we were trying to avoid, Cosmo!"

Nacey reported, "I'll get Henry and you two go and get A.J. and Chester. We may need their help."

Turner nodded and I changed into Justin Jake Austin, Earth teen dream with first names.

As we running off for A.J.'s place, I asked, "So, do you mind telling me what's going on around here?"

Turner answered, "Later! Right now, Phillip needs our help!"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _


	6. Chapter 6

**A.J.'s POV**

Chester and I were headed off to choir when we heard Timmy calling us. We both stopped, turn around, and saw Timmy with Justin Jake Austin. But, we knew that in reality that he was Prince Mark Chang of Yugopotamia.

I asked, "Timmy, what is Mark doing here?"

Mark answered, "I, like, got some bad news. I accidently blasted Phillip off to Yugopotamia, thinking he was Turner."

I slapped my forehead. Mark had never met Phillip and he only knew that Timmy had changed his look on his fifteenth birthday. Mark had no idea about Phillip or how much they looked alike.

Chester smiled and said, "Well, look at the bright side. At least there is no danger on Yugopotamia."

Timmy rubbed the back of his neck and responded, "Uh, we didn't say that. Mandie has escape prison and made an alliance with Dark Laser!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard and neither could Chester.

Mark nodded and admitted, "And I fled to get Turner to help me and when I got here…"

I finished, "You thought Phillip was Timmy and blasted him off instead."

Cosmo smirked and said, "At least I'm not the only idiot around here!"

Chester turned to Timmy and asked, "So, what do we do?"

Timmy answered, "Nance is getting Henry and once we get a spaceship, we're going to Yugopotamia to stop Mandie and Dark Laser and save Phillip."

Mark spoke up and said, "Only this time, we don't have a spaceship to get to Yugopotamia with."

Timmy smiled and responded, "Relax, buddy. I still have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. I could simply wish up a spaceship. Guys, I wish we had a spaceship!"

With a wave of their wands, they tried and poofs up a spaceship but nothing. All their wands did was made a big fart noise. Timmy looked annoyed, for he knew that sound better than any of us.

He asked, annoyed, "What happened?"

Wanda answered, "It's because of a double wish."

I asked, "What's a double wish?"

Wanda explained, "It's where two people make the same wish using the same fairies on the same day."

Chester perked up and asked, "But, who would do that?"

Poof answered, "We were asked not to tell."

Cosmo nodded and added, "Poof's right. Phillip asked us not to tell." Cosmo realized that he said something and we all shot him a look. Cosmo added, nervously, "Uh, I mean. Look, I'm an iguana!" He changed into an iguana, landed on the ground, and added, "He ha!"

Chester smiled and said, "Idiocy is the best way to describe Cosmo."

Timmy turned to his fairy family and demanded, "Okay guys, what's going on?"

I wanted to know the same thing. After all, I knew that Timmy had wished for Phillip's parents join us…wait.

I turned to Cosmo and asked, "Cosmo, did this wish involve Timmy's parents?"

Cosmo just whistled innocently. Timmy just stood there, frozen. I sighed as did Chester. Phillip had wished for Timmy's parents to spend the holiday with Timmy…and Timmy didn't even know it. Maybe Phillip wasn't like his mom after all. Wait a minute. Maybe, just maybe…

I turned to my friends and said, "Guys, I think it is best that we get my parents involved."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Timmy's POV**

I automatically perked up as did my fairy family.

We all blurted out, "What?"

I told him, "We can't, A.J.! If we lose them, I'll lose my memories and we'll never save Phillip!" Phillip as soon as his name crossed my mind, I started to wonder why he did what he did. I didn't deserve it. Phillip deserves it more than me. I sighed and added, "Phillip deserves this wish and not me."

Chester put his hand on my shoulder and said, "No, you both deserve it."

Wanda nodded in agreement and responded, "Timmy, we told that Phillip you were miserable with your parents gone for Christmas. He saw the pain in your eyes and decided to do something."

A.J. nodded and added, "And that's why we have to tell my parents. It may be a risk but we've gotta take it."

Nacey responded, "A.J.'s right. It is the only way to save Phillip."

I nodded in agreement and we headed to A.J.'s house.

Mark said, "Dude, I hope Phillip's okay."

I thought, _'Phillip can handle himself, that's for sure. I just hope that he knows what to do.'_

* * *

**Phillip's POV**

I was flying towards Yugopotamia. I was checking my gauges everything looked fine. I landed on Yugopotamia and got out, cautiously. I looked around and whistled.

I said aloud, "Wow, this place is horrible."

I started to walk towards the capitol and saw a whole bunch of robots around the door of a cell. Inside of the cell were more aliens that looked like Mark. _'Those must be the Yugopotamians. I better disguised myself as Timmy and save them,'_ I thought. I disguised myself as Timmy dressed up as Crash Nebula. I walked over with a rocket pointed at the robots. I told them, "Don't move." The robots turned to me and I blasted them, freeing the Yugopotamians. Thinking that I was Timmy, they all bowed to me.

The Yugopotamians said, in unison, "The greatest warrior in the universe, Timmy Turner."

I smiled and then I saw Mandie and Dark Laser coming up from behind me.

Dark Laser told me, "Don't move Turner."

I lifted up my arms up and turned around slowly. I saw them and they saw me. '_Ah, crud,'_ I thought to myself.

Mandie smirked and said, "I thought Mark would come to you to ask you to save Yugopotamia and now…."

Dark Laser cut her off by using the force on her and throwing her into a cage.

He told her, "And now our deal is off. Now that I have Timmy Turner, I can destroy the Earth." He got a good look at me and turned to Flipsy. He asked Flipsy, "Flipsy, does Turner look different to you? Like, he's a different person? Flip once for yes and flip twice for no."

_'Ah, man. I never thought I think this but I hope that dog flips twice,'_ I thought, bracing for the worst. Luck was not on my side since Flipsy flipped once. Dark Laser grabbed me and forced me to change back to normal. All of the Yugopotamians gasped in horror and in surprise.

I mumbled, "This is just not my day."

Dark Laser looked me over and Mandie asked, "Who the heck are you?"

I answered, "Would you believe that I'm Phillip O'Connell?"

Dark Laser perked up at my last name and responded, "O'Connell as in Nacey O'Connell?"

I responded, "Maybe, what's it to you?"

At that moment, Dark Laser used the force on me and forced me into a cage as well.

Dark Laser said, "If you are related to Nacey, then she'll come to save and you and then I'll finally have my revenge."

I turned to Mandie and asked, "Why do villains always want revenge? I mean, I asked my sister that once as well as my uncle and I never got an answer."

Mandie shrugged and answered, "It's in the evil rule book and cookbook."

My eyebrow went up and I asked, "There is such a thing? Huh, I guess the Evil Twins were right about that…."

Dark Laser turned to us and yelled, "Silence! Once I have Timmy Turner and Nacey O'Connell, I'll be able to destroy the Earth and move on with my life."

I smirked and shot back, "You have one?"

Dark Laser shot me a look and I was seriously hoping Timmy and others were on their way and never thought that Timmy's theory would come true. _'Dang, he knows how to predict trouble. And Cosmo sure knows how to cause it too.'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex's POV**

Helen and I were getting the house decorated when A.J. ran in with Chester, Timmy, Justin Jake Austin, Henry and Nacey O'Connell. We both turned to our son.

I asked, "A.J., what's the matter?"

A.J. looked up and answered, "Dad, mom. I know you won't believe what I have to say but at least hear me out. Phillip is in grave danger! Justin Jake Austin isn't a true human! He's an alien from Yugopotamia named Prince Mark Chang!"

I perked up as did Helen. We looked at Justin Jake Austin as he changed into an alien. My wife and I gasped.

I asked, "How is this possible?"

Timmy came over to me and answered, "Mr. Johnson, the reason that this is possible is…"

Just then, a force field appeared around us. I turned and saw that Nacey and Henry had some sort of magic coming out of their hands. My wife and I gasped again.

Henry turned to Timmy and told him, "Go ahead Timmy and tell them."

Nacey added, "Jorgen won't be able to hear you under this shield."

Timmy nodded and finished, "Because I have fairy god parents."

With a poof, three fairies appeared. One was a female; she had pink swirly hair, pink eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, black shoes, a wand, fairy wings, and a crown. The second one was a male; green messy hair, green eyes, white dress shirt, black tie, black pants, black shoes. He also had a crown, fairy wings, and a wand. The third one was also a male; a toddler, had dark purple messy hair, purple dress shirt, purple pants, purple shoes, a golden crown, fairy wings, and a wand.

Timmy introduced them, "This is Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof."

I was in shock. Helen was surprised too.

She stammered, "I-I don't understand. W-why are you telling us this?"

Chester answered, "Because we need your help to save Phillip and stop Dark Laser and Mandie!"

I turned to Henry and Nacey and asked, "And who are you really?"

Henry and Nacey put down the force field and Henry answered, "We'll explain later. Right now, we need to save our son."

Nacey's eyes glowed white for a split second and suddenly, my mind was filled with memories. I shook my head as I saw Nacey's eyes return to normal.

She turned to her husband and reported, "They're filled in. Let's go!"

Mark pointed out, "But we still need a space ship!"

Nacey cracked a smile and responded, "Leave that to me."

She pulled out a badge with an hour glass circle on it and pressed on the center. It sent out a small signal.

A.J. asked, "What is that, Nance?"

Timmy smiled and answered, "That's her Plumber's badge! You called in Ben, didn't you?"

Nacey smiled back and responded, "Maybe."

Just then, we heard something landing. We all went outside and saw a space ship. A young girl, about twenty-four, tall, black hair, brown eyes, purple shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

Henry smiled at the girl and said, "Nice entrance, Nina."

Nina shrugged and responded, "It's what I do."

Chester turned to me and said, "That's Nina Cortex from _'Crash: Mind over Mutant'_! She's real!"

Mark smiled too and responded, "Wicked!"

Timmy added, "And she's Phillip's sister."

A.J. was stunned as were Helen and I. I turned to Timmy as did Helen.

We said in unison, "You sure have great friends, Timmy."

Cosmo; sounding like an idiot, yelled, "I call shotgun!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and said, "It's going to be a long trip."

Poof nodded as all of us went aboard and we blasted off to Yugopotamia. Nina turned to me and my wife.

She introduced herself, "I'm Nina Galvon. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

Helen perked up and asked, "How did you know our names?"

Nina smiled and answered, "That's easy. Phillip told me everything about you and your wife and I must admit that he admires you…like my mom. Maybe you'll be able to get Timmy out of his home. Just don't tell him I said that."

Helen and I exchanged amazed looks and that's when I decided to full fill her wish. Helen and I nodded and we decided right then and there that we would help.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Nacey's POV**

I knew calling in Nina would be a good idea especially since she knew everything about this world from her brother. I got worried about Phillip real quick. I was hoping that he wasn't in real trouble. Henry put his hand on my shoulder.

He pointed out, "Don't worry, Nance. Phillip knows everything about this world and there should no need to worry."

I smiled at him and hoped that Jorgen didn't hear Timmy telling A.J.'s parents the truth about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Just then, my phone went off. I got a text message. I got it out and read it. It read, _'Hey, Nance. Don't worry about Jorgen. It is all destinies as long they know, nothing bad should happen to Timmy before graduation. Trust me. –Time walker.' _Thinking it was Paradox, I texted him back. I told him,_ 'Thanks for the heads up, Paradox and I'll keep that in mind.' _I sent the message to whoever it was and a few seconds later, my phone went off again and I read the text message.

It read,_ 'I am happy to give you a heads up, Nance. But I'm not Paradox but I am a time walker...but a time driver.' _I perked up at this. What could that mean? And what other time traveler did I know? Before I could text whoever it was back, I saw we had arrived on Yugopotamia. I looked up.

Alex asked, "What's the plan?"

Helen added, "Yeah we can't just go up and say _'Dark Laser and Mandie we presume'_."

Chester and A.J. turned to Timmy who looked like he was deep in thought.

Cosmo intervened and said, "Oh, come on. It's not like they be expecting us."

I mumbled, "I'm not so sure about that." I turned to Nina as we were leaving with no plan, "Wait here. If we're not back in five minutes, come and get us."

Nina nodded and answered, "Got it."

We went towards the capitol and we saw Mark's parents and Phillip in a cage as well as Mandie.

Henry turned to me and said his voice near a whisper, "Looks like Dark Laser saw through Phillip."

I snarled. Dark Laser was good in a bad sense. Timmy turned to his fairy family.

He asked, his voice near a whisper, "Can I try and wish up some weapons or something?"

Before Wanda could answer, Cosmo did and said, being loud, "Can you speak up? I can't hear you!"

Robots surrounded us and we all yelled, "Cosmo, you idiot!"

Cosmo laughed, sheepishly and added, "Look, I'm claiming up!"

Cosmo waved his wand and became a claim. I rolled my eyes and my thoughts went towards Nina. _'It's all up to you,' _I thought. We all were pushed towards Dark Laser. The king perked up.

He said, "Look, they've captured Earth's mightiest warrior!"

There were sudden gasps and every one of the Yugopotamians started talking at once. Dark Laser turned to me and pointed his light stick at me.

He responded, "You may have returned Nance but I will prove that I am the better wielder of the light sticks when I finally destroy the Earth."

I gulped and hoped that Nina was on her way.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Wow, was Cosmo an idiot. His loud outburst even captured my attention. I started to run towards the capitol and saw that Dark Laser was too busy gloating that he didn't even notice me.

"Where have I seen this before," I wondered quietly.

I flicked my wrist and my grappling hands came into play. I grappled up into the ceiling, up and above Dark Laser. He didn't even know I was there and either did anyone else. I looked down and saw my brother in the cage with the Yugopotamians. He looked up and saw me. I put a finger to my lips and he carefully nodded. Dark Laser stepped away from my mom, still wielding his light stick.

I saw my chance when he told them, "And no one can stop me now."

I yelled as I dropped down, "That what you think you bad imitation for Dark Vader."

I grappled punched him in the nose and he stepped back. The robots aimed their cannons at me and I grappled up at the perfect time. They all fired at the same time and hit each other.

Phillip cheered, "Nice one, sis!"

I landed on the ground and responded, "Thanks."

Dark Laser recovered and drew out his light stick at me.

He said, "Fear your doom." He turned to Flipsy and added, "Isn't that right, Flipsy?"

Flipsy barked and flipped.

I rolled my eyes and commented, "You're just as bad as my uncle was. You're soft!"

Dark Laser lunged at me as I rolled my eyes. Seriously this guy was just as stupid as my uncle. There's a scary thought. I jumped up and kicked him away from me. Dark Laser stumbled a little bit.

I added, "Did I forget to mention that I helped defeat the Evil Twins…twice? And FYI, if you're going to be as bad as my uncle then maybe I should just call in Crash and have him deal with you."

Dark Laser used the force on me to lift me up and said, "You sure are annoying."

I smirked andn responded, "Annoying but not stupid like Cosmo."

Cosmo, annoyed, yelled, "Hey!"

I giggled a little as I threw another grappling punch at him. I punched him in the nose again and that forced me to land. As I was landing, I kicked Dark Laser again, forcing him down and out. Everyone cheered as I whipped my hair out of my face.

Mom put her hand on my shoulder and told me, "Nice work, Nin."

Phillip ran over to me and hugged me as he said, "Thanks for saving us, sis."

I smiled as I hugged him back and responded, "Glad to do it."

Mark and his parents were reunited as Mandie was once again thrown in jail. Timmy turned to Wanda and Cosmo as did Phillip. They knew what they had to do but neither one of them wanted to do it.

Finally, they wished, "Guys, I wish that all of us could spend the holiday together in Dimmsdale."

Wanda smiled and said, "Now, that's wish we'll be happy to grant!"

With a wave of their wands, we were back in Dimmsdale where all of us were in Trixie's mansion, getting ready for the holiday. Uncle Cortex, Aunt Cynthia, Chloe, Kenai, Gus, and Starlet were able to join us as well. This was going to be a great Christmas!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _


	10. Chapter 10

December 25, 2007

8:45 a.m.

**Timmy's POV**

As I watching everyone opening their presents, I went over to Trixie.

She asked, "So, what happened when I was out of town?"

I smiled and answered, "Everything." I noticed that she was standing under some mistletoe and I kissed her on the lips. I broke it off with her and added, "And now, if you'll excuse me my dear, I have one more present to give."

She smiled at me and walked off to find Phillip. He was alone, outside, and watching the snow fall. He had a fascination in his eyes. I threw a snowball at him, catching his attention. He turned around, saw me, I giggled, and he threw a snowball back at me.

I said, "Oh, trying to get me while I'm not looking?"

I threw another snowball at him as he responded, "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

He got another snowball ready and threw it at me. I wiped the snowball off of my face as we started a snowball fight. We eventually stopped when we were tired and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

I told him, "Hey, Phillip. Thanks for wishing for me."

Phillip smiled and responded, "What are best friends…brothers for?"

I perked up at what he said and responded, "You mean that? You think of me as a brother?"

Phillip smiled even more and responded, "Of course I do except I'm not Tommy."

I smirked and told him, "You had to bring that up?"

Phillip giggled as I threw a snowball at him. Phillip threw another snowball at me.

Phillip said, "Then again, there were Imaginary Gary and Jimmy Neutron…."

I rolled my eyes and responded, "Imaginary Gary don't count and don't get me started on Neutron!"

I threw a snowball at him and he did the same.

He asked, "Okay, then what about that mysterious Uncle Emmet of yours?"

I smirked and answered, "In due time my dear Phillip. In due time."

Phillip rolled his eyes and responded, "You know that being mysterious is my mom's job, right?"

I smiled and answered, "Yup." We both laughed as I went over to him and gave him a present. I said, "Merry Christmas, Phillip."

Phillip took the present and un-wrapped it. It was the first edition of the Crimson Chin comic book.

Phillip was surprised and said, "The first edition of the Crimson Chin."

I smiled and responded, "Yeah. I wished it up for you."

Phillip smiled and gave me a hug.

He responded, "Thanks, Timmy." He let go of me and gave me a present as he said, "Merry Christmas, Timmy."

I took the present and un-wrapped it. It was a picture of me and Phillip from when we first met.

I smiled and said, "It is perfect, Phillip."

Phillip smiled and responded, "Yeah, my mom helped me with the custom frame."

I smiled and hugged him.

I responded, "Thanks, Phillip." I let go as I asked, "Would you like some hot chocolate to warm up with?"

Phillip nodded and responded, "With whipped cream and marshmallows?"

I smiled and answered, "You bet."

With that, we went back in.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! _


End file.
